1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting technology for flexible devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for inspecting a flexible device, which can perform at least a performance inspection on the flexible device in a bending state or a mechanical reliability inspection after the flexible device has finished bending test.
2. Description of Related Art
The trend of design and development of portable electronic products or consumptive electronic products is toward lightness, thinness and compactness. The flexible electronic product based on new plastic material is integrated with optical, electrical, and sensing functions. It can satisfy the ergonomics, wearability, flexibility and safety. And it is suitable for portable digital and multifunction electronic products. On the other hand, it has potential for the new application.
For example, a flexible display has the properties of thinness, lightness, impact resistance and flexibility, so it is rather portable. The products can be easily processed and cut into different shapes for diversified designs and provide considerable design freedom. It has a great potential to replace the conventional flat panel display as the next generation displays and to apply to a new marketplace. The special properties of a flexible display device also permit the transition from a sheet-fed batch processing to a roll-to-roll manufacturing. As a result, the production cost of the flexible display device will drop significantly.
A flexible electronic product or a flexible device may be used in a bending state or stored in a curved shape, and the optical, electrical, or opto-electric characteristic thereof may be affected or damaged. As to the flexible electronic product or flexible device, the performance inspection in bending state and after bending test is important during the research and development phase. In mass production, these characteristics also have to be inspected to ensure the quality of the products.